


Fight For Me (Figrid Tribute)

by agirlmustwrite



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Heathers, Crossover, F/M, Mind the Thumbnail, Musicals, Mutual Pining, Pining, Sorry!, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 07:25:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10531710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlmustwrite/pseuds/agirlmustwrite
Summary: "If your still alive, I would fight for you if you would fight for me."~ Heathers, The Musical-~-Yeah... I did it again...But this time, its more crack then anything, with a less chance of giving you feels! Just... Keep in mind the crack part.





	

**Author's Note:**

> To clear this up, I know that the shipping does not fit Heathers in any way, shape, or form, but after listening to the lyrics carefully, I found that taken out of context...It really works! (Just, emphasis on the out of context. Because Fili is far too sweet to go blowing up a high school and murdering three people in cold blood). Just please bare with me for this crazy idea! Thank you!  
> Disclaimer: all footage and audio belongs to their original creators and owners. I own nothing


End file.
